


cola | dojae

by spiritedaways



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedaways/pseuds/spiritedaways
Summary: cola| lana del reyJaehyun always liked older men. It's always been so it's no surprise.





	cola | dojae

**Author's Note:**

> hi~~ this is a dojae fic based off of cola by lana del rey  
> i love lana and i wanted to do a song fic, but most of her songs are abt unhealthy relationships which i don't really feel comfortable writing about  
> sex is implied and *does* occur, but i don't delve into writing it completely bc idk how soz  
> jaehyun is 22 and of legal age in his fic, i do not write about underage sex  
> { pls do not repost my work anywhere at ALL!!! }
> 
> i actually like this work, so pls, let me know what u think hehe
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)

_“i got sweet taste for men who’re older. it’s always been so it’s no surprise.”_

Jaehyun meets him at a business dinner for the company. He’s always heard of the infamous Kim Doyoung, but never bothered to keep up with the man. All he knew is that the he employed him and that was enough for Jaehyun.

“So, Jaehyun, you ready to finally meet the man himself?” His co-worker, Jungwoo, asked him.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t see why you’re so excited about me meeting him. He’s just our boss.” 

“Yeah, our super rich, handsome, and _older_ boss, Jaehyunnie. You’ve always had a taste for men who are older, Jaehyunnie.” Jungwoo giggled.

“Yeah, but he’s also married.” Yuta, Jungwoo’s hot, rich, same aged, boyfriend butted in.  
Jungwoo groaned. “You and I both know he doesn’t even like her.” 

“Of course I’m aware, but he also seems very faithful, Woo.” 

“Yeah, Jungwoo, now if you’d let me enjoy this night without your relentless pestering, I’ll be off for a drink.” Jaehyun got up and headed to the bar across the room.  
“One martini, please.” He said to the bartender. Jaehyun took his time to look at the room. Fake smiles and laughs, long grand tables filled with food. He knew it was all just for show. 

“Make that two.” He turned around to see a women. With red lips and wide eyes, she made her way next to Jaehyun. The bartender placed two martini’s down on the bar, which Jaehyun made to grab his own.  
“Hello,” she held out her hand. “I’m Jina.” Jaehyun put his hand in hers.  
“I’m making it my job to meet all my husbands employees tonight.” She smiled.

“That’s very nice. I’m Jaehyun, by the way. Who is your husband?” His curiosity getting the better of him. He sipped on his martini.

“That would be me.” A deep voice came from behind Jaehyun. He watched as the figure made his way over to his wife’s side. “Kim Doyoung, at your service. And you are?” 

_Fuck. Jungwoo was right. Rich, handsome, and older._ Exactly the cup of tea Jaehyun wants to sip every morning. 

“Um, J-Jung Jaehyun, s-sir.” Jaehyun shook his hand. 

“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed. “I’ll have to remember that.” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I hope you’re having a good time.” 

“A-absolutely. Better than spending my night at home reading all alone.”

“Alone, you say? Sad. It’s always nice to have someone near.” 

“That’s why you have me, silly!” Jina said as she slapped Doyoung’s chest playfully.

“You’re right.” Doyoung said stiffly. “We should get going now, always countless people to greet. Nice to meet you, Jaehyun. I hope we’ll meet again soon.” Doyoung went in for another handshake, looking straight into Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun let his hand linger in Doyoung’s before pulling back.

“Likewise, sir.” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
“Gosh, Jungwoo, you told me he was handsome, but not that damn handsome.” Jaehyun whined. He flopped his head down on his work desk, basking in his sadness.

“I _told_ you! Yuta and him are such good friends, it’s annoying. His wife always joins our double dates and it gets boring, _fast_ , with her involved.” Jungwoo told his friend, peering his head over into Jaehyun’s cubicle. 

“You don’t understand. He’s all I’ve been thinking about, Woo. How much older is he than I am, again?” 

“Only 10 years.” Jungwoo said simply.

“10 years?! Jungwoo, that’s like a whole decade!”

“That’s because it is, dummy.” Jungwoo flicked his forehead, when he made his way over. “You’ll be fine. From where Yuta and I were watching, he seemed very interested in you.” 

“It doesn’t even matter, because he’s still married at the end of the day.”

Jungwoo sighed. “I mean, we all know that they got married for show, but that’s all it is Jaehyunnie. A show. Maybe they won’t last.” 

Jaehyun was never one to wish bad on others, but he really, _really_ wished they would break up. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
_“all he wants to do is party with his pretty baby, yeah.”_

Another weekend, another party. It had been a month since the last one and Jaehyun wasn’t planning on going, but Jungwoo said Doyoung would be attending and that was enough for Jaehyun to find his best suit.

The venue that was booked was very dark this time, almost like a club. Jaehyun found his usual seating with Jungwoo and Yuta. The two were cuddled up next to one another and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel lonely. Jaehyun let his eyes search the crowd for Doyoung, but failed to find the mystery of a man.

“You feeling okay, Jaehyun?” Yuta asked, swishing his whiskey around in his cup. 

“Hmm?” he asked unfocused. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just been thinking lately.” 

“Don’t worry, Hyunie. You’ll find a sweet man, soon. There’s plenty here tonight, just pick and choose, it’s fun! It’s like playing a game.” Jungwoo giggled as he attempted to help his friend cheer up.  
Jaehyun smiled at that. He appreciated his friends attempt at making him feel better, but he only wanted one man who happened to be his boss, who was also married. 

“You know what? You’re right.” Jaehyun downed the shot in front of him.  
Jungwoo whooped and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand to make their way to the dance floor. 

“You’ll be fine, just find someone sexy.” Jungwoo said into his ear.  
Jaehyun danced with Jungwoo for the first half before Yuta came over and claimed him for the taking. Jaehyun let himself go loose as he felt a pair of arms wrap behind his waist. When he turned around, he was met with a handsome man. He was taller than him, but that didn’t bother him at all.

“Hello, I’m Johnny. And your name?” 

“Jaehyun.”  
Johnny smiled as he gripped his arms tighter around Jaehyun’s waist, letting them get lost in the music.  
Jaehyun momentarily forgot about Doyoung, enjoying Johnny’s company. He let his head fall back, exposing his neck. Sweat dripped down his brow, but he was having too much fun to care. His eyes were closed, but he opened them as he realized Johnny’s hands began to slacken. He let his brows furrow, but he understood why when a hand was placed on the small of his back. His eyes widened as Kim Doyoung was glaring daggers at Johnny. 

“If you excuse me, Seo, I’ll be taking him.” Doyoung said in a deep voice.

“He’s all yours.” was what Johnny replied with before disappearing into the crowd.

“M-Mr. K-Kim, w-what are you doing h-here?” Jaehyun stuttered. 

“It is my party after all.” Doyoung simply replied, swaying his body with Jaehyun’s.

“R-right. M-Mr. Kim—,”

“Doyoung. Call me Doyoung.”

“D-Doyoung, I hate to ask,” and Jaehyun really _did_ hate to ask. “But where is your w-wife?” 

“Jina? She stayed home tonight. Didn’t feel like coming.” 

“Oh. D-does she know you’re here?” What he meant was, does she know you’re here with me? 

“Oh, Jaehyun,” Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s waist and brought one hand up to caress Jaehyun’s face. He shivered at the action. “Why do you care so much for her? All I wanna do is party with you, pretty baby.” Doyoung whispered into his ear. 

Jaehyun felt his knees buck at the nickname. He would’ve fallen if not for Doyoung’s tight grip.  
“O-okay, D-Doyoung.” Jaehyun said and let himself wrap his arms around Doyoung’s neck. This is what he wanted, what he _desired_. He deserved this. Bringing his face closer to Doyoung, he let himself take in the details of Doyoung’s gorgeous face. He noticed a small scar on his lip. Before he could control himself, he let his fingers graze over it. 

Sneaking a glance, he looked into Doyoung’s eyes. It seemed as though the man didn’t care for his reputation because he kissed Jaehyun. _Hard._

The older’s hand squeezed Jaehyun’s butt which caused a yelp to escape his lips. 

“Gosh, you’re so pretty, Jaehyun. The prettiest baby in the world.”  
Jaehyun whined at his words and searched for Doyoung’s lips again. It was wet and hot, letting Doyoung take control of his body. Jaehyun knew what they were doing was _oh_ so wrong, but it felt so right. 

He ran his hands all over Doyoung’s body, wanting to feel everything he had to offer.  
“You keep that up and you’ll have to be spanked.” Doyoung said playfully. 

“And what if that’s what I want?” Jaehyun played the game. Doyoung’s eyes turned dark as he grabbed Jaehyun by the back of his neck and kissed him again.  
Jaehyun felt like he was dreaming. 

Doyoung pulled Jaehyun from the crowd, searching for a place away from wandering eyes. Doyoung pushed him up against the wall in a secluded hallway, near the exit, kissing Jaehyun on his lips over and over. Jaehyun whined at the friction between the two, wanting _more._

“Doyoung, please.” Jaehyun pouted and Doyoung wished he could take the boy home with him. Instead, he kissed Jaehyun’s pouty lips. 

“I can’t pretty baby. I’m sorry,” Jaehyun whined at his words. “We can’t tonight. How about I drop you home, hm?”  
Jaehyun felt like crying, but he didn’t wanna leave with some stranger. It’s not like he would’ve after being with Doyoung. He nodded and felt himself being dragged out by Doyoung. 

Doyoung’s car was a slick, black Bugatti Divo. He placed Jaehyun in the passenger side and revved the engine.  
“Where’s you house, pretty baby?” Jaehyun told him his address and Doyoung typed it into his GPS. Jaehyun was sure to text Jungwoo, letting him know he was on his way home.

The occasional voice of the GPS rung throughout the car and Jaehyun watched the city lights pass by. He smiled when he felt Doyoung place his hand on his thigh. Jaehyun wrapped his hands in Doyoung’s enjoying his presence. 

Jaehyun was sad when Doyoung finally pulled up to his apartment. It obviously wasn’t anything grand, but it would have to do with all his bills and student loans. 

“You know this place isn’t the best part of town, right, Jaehyun?” Doyoung caressed Jaehyun’s hand, waiting for a reply.  
“Yeah, I know. But it’s all I can afford.” Jaehyun said. 

“All you can afford?” Doyoung furrows his brows. He felt angry at himself as he was literally driving a $5.8 million dollar vehicle, while Jaehyun was struggling under his own employment.  
“How much do you need?”

“Doyoung, I don’t need it.” Jaehyun began to worry. Did all Doyoung want him for was for pleasure? “You don’t have to—,”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheekbone. “From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted to take care of you. Jaehyun, I like you. I know what we’re doing isn’t exactly a dream, but I really, _really_ like you. I want to take care of you. Please, let me care for you.” Doyoung pressed.  
Jaehyun knew he meant what he said, so he just nodded his head. He knew Doyoung wanted him, and not just in _that_ way.  
“Thank you.” Doyoung said and placed a sweet, soft kiss to Jaehyun’s lips which he melted into. “Give me your phone.” He said. He quickly put his number into Jaehyun’s contacts and added himself as a favorite. “Now, go inside and text me when you’re safe, okay, pretty baby?” 

Jaehyun flushed red and nodded. He kept pressing kisses to Doyoung’s lips, not wanting to let him go. “Will I see you on Monday?” Jaehyun bit his own lip, nervous at what the answer was going to be.

“Of course, darling. Now, you should get some rest, hm? Go.” Doyoung pressed one last kiss to Jaehyun’s lips and he was off. Doyoung made sure he was safe inside the apartment before driving off. 

Doyoung was driving home just as he heard a ‘ping!’ from his phone, indicating a text message. He checked it at a red light.

He smiled when he read what Jaehyun sent.

_“i’m safe, thank you again for the amazing night and ride home.”_

_“You’re welcome, pretty baby.”_ He typed out and pressed send. Placing his phone on do not disturb, he drove home to a distant wife and cold bed. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jaehyun’s eyes widened as he had a check on his desk on Monday for a huge sum of money. 

_“For you troubles, pretty baby.”_ -Kim Doyoung. was written on the note attached to it.

“Holy shit, Jaehyun! You really did score well on Friday night!” Jungwoo said.“Shh, Jungwoo, could you be anymore loud?”

“Sorry,” Jungwoo sat on Jaehyun’s desk, reading the note. “You didn’t.” Jungwoo said in shock. 

“I didn’t! Don’t worry. We just.. we just danced. And made out at the venue. And in his $5 million dollar car.”  
Jungwoo squealed and hugged his best friend. 

“Oh my gosh, Jaehyun, this is so scandalous!”

“I know it is, so could you keep it down and keep it to yourself?” Jaehyun begged.

“Of course, of course,” Jungwoo imitated zipping his lips sealed and throwing the key away. “No spilling, I promise.” 

“Thank you. Now, would you excuse me as I use my banking app to scan this check.” Jaehyun laughed.

He’d been working diligently for the past couple of hours before he got a call from his work phone.

“Jung Jaehyun speaking, how may I help you?” 

“Hello, Mr. Jung, this is Mr. Kim’s secretary. He is requesting your presence in his office, if you may. Please head to floor number 15. Thank you.” 

“Of course, thank you. I’ll be on my way now.” Jaehyun rushed to hang up the phone. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Rubbing his clammy hands on his pants, he peeked his head into Jungwoo’s cubicle.  
“Woo, he’s asking me to go to his office.” He whispered to his friend.Jungwoo gasped. “Use protection.” He smirked. Jaehyun threw one of his pens at his friend, who just laughed. He straightened out his outfit before stepping into the elevator and pressing the number 15. The top floor. 

Jaehyun had never been to any floor beside the ground floor and his own. He didn’t really need a reason to, until now. The doors opened as he was met with sleek black walls and granite counters. 

“Hello, you must be Mr. Jung. Mr. Kim is just behind those doors.” The secretary pointed to a large set of oak doors at the end of the floor. Jaehyun smiled and nodded in appreciation before making his way forward. 

He knocked before entering, peeking his head in. “Hello, sir?” he called.

“Jaehyun. Come in. Lock the door on your way in.” Doyoung’s voice boomed. His chair was facing the city skyline, his back to Jaehyun.

He gulped and locked the door. He made his way to Doyoung’s desk, placing himself on one of the chairs across his desk. 

“Sir? You called for me?” Jaehyun said tentatively. 

“I did.” Doyoung finally swiveled around. Jaehyun’s breath hitched as he looked into his boss’ eyes. “Did you enjoy the little present I left for you?” 

“I-I did, sir. I appreciate it very much.” 

“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed. “I’m glad.” 

Jaehyun had an idea. He got up and Doyoung’s eyes followed his every move. He plopped himself down on Doyoung’s lap. 

“Why don’t I show you just how much I appreciated your kind gesture, sir?” Jaehyun toyed with Doyoung’s tie, staring into his boss’ eyes. 

Doyoung groaned and gripped his hands over Jaehyun’s waist. “You don’t have to, pretty baby.” 

“But I want to.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung before sinking to his knees in front of the older man. “You took care of me. Now it’s my turn to take care of you.” Jaehyun said, never removing his eyes from Doyoung’s as he slowly unbuckled his belt. 

Doyoung’s head fell back, neck exposed, as he was overwhelmed by pleasure, the room being filled only by his small moans. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Doyoung’s affair with Jaehyun had been going on for a couple of months by now. They were careful, Jaehyun never allowing them them to go past making out and the occasional oral sex. Even if Jina did find out, Doyoung wouldn’t care, but Jaehyun did.  
Doyoung cared too much for the boy to be so reckless, so he kept their relationship in the dark, for the sake of his love. 

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, who was sitting on the windowsill in his home office, reading a book. Doyoung loved when Jaehyun wore glasses. Jaehyun hummed in response, eyes never leaving the book. “How would you feel about going with me on a business trip to Phuket?”

Jaehyun let the book fall from his hands. “Phuket?” 

“Phuket.” Doyoung confirmed. Jaehyun moved his way to sit on Doyoung’s lap. It was like conditioned respond now, Jaehyun sitting in his lap, him wrapping his arms over his waist. Squeezing tight, never allowing the boy to fall. 

“What kind of business trip needs to be done in Phuket?” Jaehyun asked curiously. 

His Jaehyun was always too smart for his own good. 

“Well, it isn’t a business trip per-se. More of a get-away-from-business trip.” 

“No way, Doie. We can’t.” Jaehyun shook his head. “What if someone finds out?” 

“We can. And don’t worry pretty baby,” Doyoung pecked Jaehyun’s lips. “I can rent a whole part of the island just for us. It’ll be just you and I, no one else to bother us.” 

They left that same weekend. Two weeks away from it all. Doyoung lied to Jina, telling her he needed Jaehyun for assistance. 

It was Jaehyun’s first time on a plane. Actually, not a plane. A private jet. Doyoung’s private jet. He was nervous, but Doyoung reassured him with soft kisses that everything would be okay. He was cuddled next to Doyoung the whole ride, playing with his fingers and watching the world pass by through the many windows. 

When they arrived, it was nighttime. 

“I wanted to go to the beach.” Jaehyun pouted.

“Tomorrow.” Doyoung said. “Let’s go to the room.” 

The ‘room’, or in other words, an entire section of the island closed off just for the two was waiting for them.  
Jaehyun’s eyes widened in amazement as he stepped into the area they were staying in. 

“All of this? Just for the two of us?” Jaehyun smiled. He opened to balcony doors to stare out at the ocean. 

“Of course. Only the best for my pretty baby.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun from behind and kissed up and down his neck. Jaehyun sighed in content and leaned back against Doyoung’s broad chest. 

“I wish we could stay here forever.” 

Doyoung sighed. “Soon. One day, my love.”  
Doyoung gave Jaehyun’s butt a slight tap and told him they had to wash up. They took a shower together and Jaehyun washed Doyoung’s hair. He was laughing as the elder peppered his face with kisses.

Doyoung scrubbed Jaehyun’s head dry with a towel as the younger boy read his book. When he was done, Jaehyun placed his book down and laid his head on Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung brushed his fingers through his slightly damp hair, waiting until he fell asleep. He sighed when Jaehyun finally went slack. 

“I promise, one day it’ll be just you and I. No more hiding. I love you, Jaehyun.” Doyoung mumbled into his hair. He slipped off his wedding ring and cuddled next to Jaehyun all night long. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_“come on baby, let’s ride. we can escape to the great sunshine. i know your wife and she wouldn’t mind.”_

Their trip was almost over. The two weeks flew by faster than lightning and Jaehyun couldn’t have been more pouty about it. 

“Is there no way to extend it?” Jaehyun looked up to Doyoung.

“As much as I wish we could, we can’t pretty baby.” Doyoung pressed a quick kiss to Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Hmm, fine. Then let’s just relax.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung agreed. Even though Doyoung was on vacation, he still managed to bring his work with him. Jaehyun was getting bored of watching Doyoung calculate numbers. He looked tense.

Jaehyun came up behind him and massaged his shoulders.

“Baby, that feels so good.” Doyoung groaned in pleasure. 

“Does it?” Jaehyun asked with a smirk. “I try my best.” He moved from behind him and as usual, sat in his lap. He began to kiss Doyoung, the older man forgetting about his work. Jaehyun unbuttoned Doyoung’s shirt and ran his fingers over his abs. “I can help you relax.” 

Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s hand and made him lay down on the bed. Jaehyun kissed down Doyoung’s body, please by the reactions the older man was doing. 

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asked out of breath. “What about the wife?” Jaehyun was well aware he never liked to refer to Jina by her real name. It didn't sit right on Doyoung’s tongue.

“What about her?” Doyoung was shocked Jaehyun would say that. “I know your wife and she wouldn’t mind.” Jaehyun said. 

Doyoung pulled Jaehyun forward and kissed him hard.

“Are you 100% sure, Jaehyunnie? Your consent is the most important thing to me. I want you to be comfortable.” 

Jaehyun felt his heart flutter. “Yes. I’m 100% sure.” He confirmed. Doyoung flipped them over, so Jaehyun was on the bottom. Doyoung reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, courtesy of Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s request, however Doyoung didn’t need to know Jaehyun requested it as well. 

Once Jaehyun was prepped, he closed his eyes in a mix of pleasure and pain when Doyoung entered him.

“I know, pretty baby. I’m sorry, it’ll feel good soon. Let me know if you want to stop and we will.” Doyoung reassured him with soft kisses.

And Doyoung was right. Jaehyun was soon moaning and gasping in pleasure at Doyoung’s movements. He scratched his fingers down Doyoung’s back, pleading _‘More, please, please, more,’_

And who was Doyoung to deny his pretty baby anything? 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_“we made it out to the other side.”_

Doyoung slapped the divorce papers down on the glass table. 

Jina just sighed looking it over. “Where do I sign?” She asked. Doyoung handed her a pen and showed her where to sign. 

“You’re not surprised.” Doyoung stated.

“I’m not. And I know you feel no guilt.” 

“I don’t. We never loved each other.” 

“Did he?” Jina asked. 

“He asked about you every time we met. He feels guilty everyday. I can’t cause him anymore pain. I’m doing both you and I a favor.”

“You are. Thank you for setting me free.” Jina got up and was making her way to the door.

“My pleasure, Jina. I’ve already settled everything with my lawyer. You’ll have enough money to last you for the rest of your days and a beautiful home where you can take Sangyeon.” 

Jina froze. “You knew.” 

“I’ve known since before Jaehyun. You’re not very sneaky. I wasn’t upset, just more relieved. You could’ve at least told me you were unhappy.”

“I found out about Jaehyun on my own.” She said, ignoring his other statements.

“I conducted that on purpose. I didn’t get with Jaehyun to get back at you. I fell in love with him.” 

“He’s too young to love you.”

“And what would you know about love? You’re cold as ice.” 

“I’m not sorry either.” She sneered. 

“I didn’t ask you to be. Now, get out of my house.” Jina grabbed her purse and shut the door. 

Doyoung texted Jaehyun that he’d be sending a driver to pick him up. 

Jaehyun knocked on the door when he arrived.

Doyoung opened the door to a sweater wearing Jaehyun.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said and leaned in to press a kiss to Doyoung’s lips. He looked around the house for any signs of her, as usual. “I tried to use my key, but it wouldn’t work. Where’s—,”

“She’s gone.”

“I know she’s gone, silly, but where? The spa? Grocery store?”  
Doyoung didn’t reply, but instead showed Jaehyun the divorce papers sitting on the table.  
His breath hitched.  
“Doie, I-I.. Oh my, is that real?” Jaehyun said as he made his way to examine the papers. 

“It’s as real as my love for you.” Doyoung said and held out a new key. “I changed the locks. That’s why you couldn’t get in.” Jaehyun had tears in his eyes and he held the new key. 

“I’m..Oh my gosh, Doyoung. How long did it take for her to agree?”

“Not long. Now, I have another question for you.” 

He nodded and placed the papers down. 

Jaehyun gasped and covered his mouth with both hands as Doyoung got down on one knee. 

“I know we’ve only been together for a year, but this year has been the best I’ve lived. I owe all the happiness I’ve felt to you. I felt an emotion I had never felt before I met you. Love. I’m a very closed off person and you helped change that. I can’t help but love you. I love you, Jaehyun. It’d be the highest honor of my life if you’d finally move in with me and take my hand in marriage. So, if you may, will you marry me?” Doyoung finalized.

Jaehyun was full on crying at that point. 

“Doyoung, I, oh my gosh, yes, yes, yes.” Jaehyun cried and Doyoung placed the ring on Jaehyun’s finger and kissed the light out of him. 

“I love you, Doyoung.” Jaehyun said in between breaths. He cupped his hand against Doyoung’s face, the ring cold against Doyoung’s cheek. “I love you more than how many stars in the sky.” 

“Impossible. I love you until the end of our days and even after. I love you more than how many grains of sand there are in the world. I love you as the sun loves the moon, Jaehyun. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all like it? :D
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


End file.
